J'voulais
by Liisa's
Summary: OS ; Edward & Bella ont des problèmes d'argent. Edward voudrait offrir une vie meilleure à sa famille, c'est ce pourquoi il décide de replonger dans l'illégalité qui a bercé sa jeunesse et d'aller braquer cette banque. Y arrivera-t-il? Vivant? AH.


**_Coucou Les Gens :)_**

**_Donc voici l'OS dont je vous ai parlé, celui pour soulager ma pauvre tête.._**

**_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car il me tenait à coeur (:_**

**_Tout vient de la musique de Sully Sefil, qui est d'ailleurs un peu plus bas, j'ai modifié quelques paroles.._**

**_Bon, bin je vous laisse et vous retrouve en bas :D_**

**_Bonne lecture les amies !_**

**_PS: Ce ne sont toujours pas mes personnages, mais ceux de Stéphenie Meyer :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Je regardais l'heure, 19h25. J'étais dans les temps. J'ouvris le frigo pour y prendre le ketchup, un des seuls survivant dans ce frigo presque vide. Je soupirais et le posais à côté de l'assiette de Jeff. J'appelais mon fils :

-Jeff, tu viens manger !

Mon fils arriva en trottinant.

-Papa, t'peux me z'aider pour que je me nettoie mes mains ? dit-il.

Je souris et l'attrapais par la taille. Je le mis à hauteur de l'évier et il se passa les mains sous l'eau.

-Papa, y'a pu de savon pour les mains ?

-Heu..

Je regardais la petite bouteille, vide.

-Apparemment non. C'est pas grave, frotte les correctement sous l'eau, ça ira, dis-je.

Il sourit et frotta ses mains deux fois plus en en envoyant partout. Je lui donnais un chiffon et il se sécha avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Oh ouais ! C'est des pasguettis! J'aime trop ! Encore plus que les pâtes !s'exclama-t-il.

Je rigolais et il noya ses pâtes dans le ketchup.

-Papa, s'en a presque pu du ke'chup, faut t'en rachètes, pis du savon pour les mains aussi, pis du Nutella parce que y'en a pu !

J'hochais la tête. Fallait que je fasse les courses mais il n'avait plus d'argent sur le compte depuis huit jours, et nous n'étions que le 15 du mois.

-Papa ? Elle est où maman ?

-Elle travaille, jusque 21h00.

-C'est toi qui me couche ce soir alors ?

-Ouais..

-Cool.

Je regardais mon fils qui mangeait ses pâtes. Ca me faisait tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une enfance heureuse. Une vie normale, à lui et à ma femme. Jeff était un petit intelligent du haut de ses trois ans. Il avait mes yeux, mes cheveux aussi, mais il avait hérité de sa mère pour la maladresse et l'amour pour les histoires. Trois ans et demi, il avait eu trois ans il y'a au mois de décembre. Ma femme, Bella, avait travaillé trois fois plus pour pouvoir lui acheter le vélo qu'il désirait.

Isabella travaillait beaucoup, beaucoup trop même. J'en culpabilisais. Mon petit job chez un disquaire ne payer presque rien et mes sons et textes ne rapportaient rien non plus. Bella travaillait comme femme de ménage dans un grand hôtel, enfin dans un grand hôtel et chez des particuliers aussi, pour qu'on puisse avoir un peu d'argent supplémentaire, pour pouvoir payer l'intégralité des factures.

-Papa, j'peux avoir un yogourt ?me demanda Jeff.

-C'est un yaourt Jeff, pas un yogourt, le repris-je.

-Tant que tu m'en donnes un au chocolat..

Je souris et lui donnais le yaourt au chocolat tant désiré. Il l'engloutit en moins de deux minutes. _Bon d'accord, ça c'était de moi aussi._ La bouche encore pleine de chocolat il dit :

-J'ai finisht !

Je souris et débarrassais son assiette en vitesse. Nettoyant le peu de vaisselle et la table pendant que mon fils se débarbouillait dans la salle de bain et qu'il se brossait les dents. Une fois la cuisine propre j'allais dans la petite salle de bain. Nous avions un petit appartement, mais il nous coûtait une fortune à cause des deux chambres à disposition.

Jeff était en train de faire des sourires dans le miroir.

-Finis ?demandai-je.

-Yep' ! On va se coucher !

Il me sauta dans les bras et je nous emmenais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le jetais sur le lit et il éclata de rire en rebondissant. Il se précipita sous les couvertures et je pris un livre au hasard sur sa petite étagère.

-Han non, on les a tous déjà lu, tu veux pas me chanter une chanson plutôt ?

-Ouais..

Je réfléchis quelques instants et trouvais :

_Le roi de la lune,_

_Aime les enfants,_

_Sur son lit de plume,_

_Déjà il t'attend,_

_Quand tes paupières sont closes,_

_Ses deux bras te soulèvent,_

_Et sans bruits te posent, _

_Aux pays des rêves…_

Je savais que Jeff aimait bien cette chanson.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Toi aussi ton papa il te la chantait quand t'étais p'tit ?

-Pas tout à fait… C'était sœur Elizabeth. Sœur Elizabeth était une des sœurs de l'orphelinat où j'ai grandit, c'est elle qui me la chantait, elle s'occupait tout le temps de moi, j'étais son chouchou.

Il sourit de son petit sourire en coin, celui qu'il tenait de moi.

-Tu connais pas ton papa et ta maman toi ?

-Non, je ne les connais pas, avouai-je.

Il posa sa petite tête sur mon torse et enserra ma taille de ses bras.

-Papa, tu penses que c'est bien d'abandonner ses bébés?

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment bien. Mais parfois, Jeff, c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux. Si on peut pas avoir ce bébé ou si on a pas assez d'argent pour lui offrir une vie heureuse, il vaut mieux le laisser dans un endroit meilleur pour lui.

-Tu m'abandonnera jamais toi, hein ?murmura-t-il.

-Je ferais ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour toi et pour maman. Mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais là, dis-je en posant une main sur son torse. Je resterais dans ton cœur, et tu seras toujours dans le mien aussi, n'en doutes jamais.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-T'aimes papa, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Jeff, tellement, tellement fort.

Quelques minutes après, il s'endormit. Je bougeais un peu et mis ma tête au niveau de la sienne tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il était arrivé tellement vite, sans prévenir, nous n'étions pas prêt.

Bella et moi nous sommes enfuit le jour de sa majorité. Son père, le shérif, ne m'aimait pas. J'étais un délinquant, tout droit sortit du foyer du coin, de la racaille. Mais même si j'ai fait des choses mal dans ma vie, même si j'ai déconné, j'aimais Bella, réellement, et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Elle est mon essentielle, ma femme. Nous avons fuit, à bord d'une voiture que j'avais volé, nous avons roulé jusqu'à Las Vegas et elle est devenue ma femme. Elle a quitté le nom d'Isabella Swan pour devenir Isabella Masen. Ensuite les événements se sont enchaînés, son père ne voulait plus la voir, seul son frère, Emmett, la suivit. Emmett est un gars bien, il a déménagé à côté de chez nous, avec sa femme, Rosalie. Puis, Bella est tombée enceinte de Jeff alors qu'elle n'avait que dix neuf ans. J'ai trouvé un boulot, presque rien, mais ça suffisait. Emmett nous aidait beaucoup et il nous aide encore aujourd'hui. Nous avons emménagé dans ce bâtiment, dans notre petit appartement. Jeff est arrivé un beau matin et Bella était plus qu'heureuse, tout comme moi. Elle aimait cette vie, elle aimait son fils et elle m'aimait moi. J'ai perdu mon boulot et Bella a décidé de travailler. Femme de ménage. Elle travaille beaucoup alors que le boulot que j'ai retrouvé chez un disquaire ne nous aide pas vraiment. Je compose beaucoup et écrit tout autant, mais mes œuvres ne sont pas reconnus, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. J'ai beaucoup déposé de mes cd chez des maisons de disque, mais rien.

Jeff a maintenant trois ans et demi et je m'en veux de le priver d'une vie meilleure. De sa mère qui travaille, des jouets qu'il mérite, des vacances au soleil que ce paysage nous cache trop souvent. Je m'en veux aussi de priver Bella de cette vie, de devoir la laisser travailler si nous voulons garder cet appartement. _Ce n'était pas la vie que je désirais pour ma famille._

Je revins à l'instant présent et secouais un peu la tête pour chasser ces idées. J'embrassais une dernière fois le front de mon fils et quittais sa chambre. Il était 21h05, Bella n'allait pas tarder. Je me postais sur le balcon, nous habitions au septième. Le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu, nous étions à la mi-juin. Je regardais les rues et au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva. Marchant sur le trottoir de son pas rapide et malhabile, elle entra dans notre bâtiment après m'avoir adressé un sourire radieux. J'allais dans la cuisine et mis le micro ondes en route, réchauffant son assiette de pâtes. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et l'attendis quelques instants. Son pas se fit plus bruyant au fur et à mesure de son approche, elle se fatiguait, je pouvais l'entendre à sa démarche. Bella arriva finalement sur le palier. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant, elle portait son uniforme bleu nuit sous son menton noir.

-Bonsoir mon amour, dit-elle en fondant sur ma bouche.

Je l'embrassais avec douceur, puis passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue vint câliner la mienne et je me sentis entier, elle était là, à mes côtés. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle était aussi essoufflée que moi.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, chuchotai-je.

Elle sourit et nous rentrions chez nous. Je lui enlevais sa veste noire et la mis sur le porte manteau.

-Jeff dort ?demanda-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures.

-Oui, depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

-Il a prit son bain ?

-Je l'ai fait mangé, il a prit son bain et il s'est brossé les dents, répondis-je.

Elle sourit et je lui tirais sa chaise avant de sortir son assiette du micro ondes.

-Merci.

-De rien, et bon ap' !

Je la regardais manger et grimaçais quand mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses cernes. Elle était debout depuis 6h ce matin et elle n'avait pus dormir que trois heures la nuit dernière, ce n'était vraiment pas assez. Ma femme finit son assiette et alla à la douche tandis que je faisais la vaisselle. Je rangeais rapidement les quelques affaires de Jeff, éteignait la télé du salon et partit dans ma chambre. Comme je m'y attendais, Bella était sortit de la douche et était maintenant dans la chambre de Jeff. Je passais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et vis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme à son habitude. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et me mis en pyjama avant de me coucher dans les couvertures.

_Et voilà.._

Un jour de plus dans cet environnement désagréable. Entre le bruit constant de la circulation, des voisins du dessus, le fait de savoir que nous manquions atrocement d'argent et que les courses était à faire, je crois que j'en avais un peu marre. Seule ma famille comptait, bien que je me détestais de ne pouvoir leur offrir une vie meilleure. J'étais complètement incapable, je n'avais aucune qualification particulière. J'ai grandit dans la rue et les seuls talents que possèdent mes mains c'est de pouvoir jouer du revolver et du piano les yeux fermés. Je ne pense pas aller loin avec un flingue au bout des doigts. _Enfin, pas légalement.._

J'avais tout tenté avec le piano, mais personne ne voulait me sponsoriser. Je chantais et jouais, mais en ayant pour seul publique ma femme ou mon fils, et l'aspirateur parfois.

Ce qui nous ramenait aux armes, j'étais tellement habitué à ça. Bien que ça fasse plus de quatre ans que je n'en n'ai pas touché une. La dernière fois que j'avais touché une crosse de revolver c'était parce qu'un merdeux venait de me voler la caisse, que j'avais moi-même volé, alors je lui ai fait peur et il a déguerpit. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, bien que ça a faillit arriver une fois. Un pauvre type qui avait voulu aller trop loin avec Isabella, c'est d'ailleurs ce jour là qu'elle m'avait parlé la première fois. Au moins, elle savait dés le début que j'avais l'habitude de me servir d'un flingue. Je m'étais assagit avec le temps, avec Bella, pour elle et pour notre fils. Je ne voulais pas que Jeff ait une mauvaise idée de son père ou même qu'il tente d'imiter un quart des conneries que j'avais faites. Les armes étaient très redoutée mais tellement serviable parfois.

-A quoi tu penses mon amour ?

Je regardais Bella qui entrait dans la chambre.

-Rien de spécial, mentis-je.

-Réponse trop simple, rien de spécial veut dire un peu à tout et ce n'est pas forcément bon, dit-elle en prenant place sous les couvertures.

Je souris et entourais sa taille de mes bras. Elle passa un bras dans mon dos et sa tête alla reposer sur mon torse.

-Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? reprit-elle.

-Au piano, dis-je.

Elle une petite grimace qui disparut rapidement derrière un sourire malicieux.

-Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger Edward, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr moi.

-C'est pas grave alors je serais sûre pour nous deux !

Je souris devant son entêtement et elle m'embrassa.

-Tu prends à quelle heure ?questionnai-je.

-A cinq heures, répondit-elle.

-Et tu quittes ?

-Madame Adamson voulait que je passe car elle a un banquet jeudi, alors je quitterais à 21h30.

-Quoi ? Mais, Bella, c'est beaucoup trop !

-Edward, j'ai une pause d'une heure le midi, et puis le temps des trajets, ça me fait 10 minutes de temps libre.

-Bella c'est beaucoup trop quand même.

-Oui mais Edward, on a besoin de cet argent. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il manquait plein de trucs ? Les céréales préférées du petit, le savon pour les mains, mon shampooing ou encore du Nutella.

Je ne répondis rien, de toute façon elle ne voudrait pas entendre raison, surtout quand il s'agissait de Jeff.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je vais bien, tout va bien d'accord ? On va s'en sortir, je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle m'embrassa et me chuchota :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je jouais avec ses cheveux distraitement, quelques minutes après elle dormait paisiblement. J'essayais de trouver le sommeil, en vint. J'avais trop de trucs qui me tournaient dans la tête. Bella travaillait de trop. Demain je ne travaillais que trois heures, et ça tombait pendant les heures d'école de Jeff.

_Pis y'a ce putain de manque de tunes !_

Je serrais les dents, je ne voulais pas penser ainsi ! Je jouais plus calmement avec les cheveux de Bella, essayant de retrouver une attitude zen. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, à réfléchir, ruminer des problèmes que je ne pouvais résoudre. J'avais changé de vie en habitant avec Bella, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'honnête et je n'enfreignais plus aucune règle. Bella m'aimait ainsi, bien qu'elle m'ait aimé avant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. Pas en tant qu'Edward honnête en tout cas. Mon ancien moi avait du talent, je ne manquais jamais d'argent, au contraire, j'en fournissais à Bella dés qu'elle voulait quelque chose. J'étais même prêt à payer ses études ! Mais Jeff est arrivé, il a marqué la fin de mon ancienne vie et il a été le début de celle-ci. Jeff m'a changé, encore plus que Bella. Il nous a changé tout les deux. Pas en mal, non, au contraire. Il est le soleil de notre vie, notre trésor, à nous. Je ne le regrette pas, et je ne le regretterais jamais. Non, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pourvoir lui offrir une vie meilleure, une vie simple et heureuse.

_Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une partie de moi savait que je pouvais changer les choses._

C'est sur ses paroles que j'arrêtais de réfléchir en tant qu'Edward honnête. J'avais la possibilité de changer les choses, je le savais, je le pouvais, j'allais le faire.

Je me levais doucement, posant la tête de ma femme sur un oreiller. Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et me tourna le dos, endormit. Je souris et embrassais son front.

-Je t'aime Isabella Masen.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Pas plus que moi Edward Masen, dit-elle.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, répondis-je alors qu'elle s'était déjà rendormit.

Je pris mes affaires en silence et sortais de la chambre doucement. Je me rhabillais, réglais quelques détails dans le salon et allais voir mon fils. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et laissais le couloir allumé, pour pouvoir le voir. Je l'agenouillais près de son lit et posais ma tête près de la sienne en caressant les cheveux doucement. Il était tellement beau, tellement paisible dans son sommeil. J'aimerais être comme lui parfois, aussi insouciant et inconscient des problèmes de la vie active. Etre remplit de rêve et de détermination, d'amour et d'espoir. Etre aussi naïf et ne craindre rien, si ce n'est le noir. Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. J'embrassais son front.

-Je t'aime mon fils. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es le soleil de ma vie et tu le seras toujours, murmurai-je.

Sa petite main alla se poser sur ma joue. Je pressais ma tête vers lui à son contact. Je me levais en le bordant correctement. Avant de refermer la porte, je le regardais une dernière fois.

Après ça je sortis de l'appartement en enfilant ma vieille veste en cuir, je fermais à clé et descendis les escaliers. J'arrivais dans la rue sombre, la nuit était tombée, il était 2h05. Je marchais à travers les ries désertes de Seattle. Croisant quelques hommes ivres ou drogués et quelques prostituées. J'arrivais dans les quartiers mal fréquentés.

-Hey l'Apollon, tu cherches un peu de chaleur ?me lança l'une d'entre elle.

Je ne répondis rien et continuais ma route sans sourciller. J'arrivais près du bâtiment où j'avais passé une grande partie de mon adolescence. Avec mon meilleur ami, un gars des foyers lui aussi, nous nous étions fait une cave de luxe. Avec des matelas, de la nourriture et même des jeux vidéos, nous vivions là. Je savais où se trouvait mon ami à cette heure-ci. Je descendis les quelques marches pour arriver à dans les caves et comme je m'y attendais, il était là, au fond en train de businesser.

-Edward ? Ca fait un bail mon frère ! Sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui donnais une accolade fraternelle, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Comment va ?demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Disons que je fais aller en ce moment. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-Ca va, ça va. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Ca fait longtemps que tu traînes plus dans cette zone !

-Ouais je sais. Tu comprends avec ma femme et mon fils, j'ai voulu arrêter mes conneries. Mais là j'ai besoin de toi vieux, dis-je.

-Besoin de moi pour quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'un flingue.

-Un flingue ? Mais, merde ! Pourquoi faire Edward ?

-J'ai des problèmes de tunes, j'ai besoin de m'en faire rapidement avant que je me retrouve à la rue et mon fils chez une assistante sociale.

-Ca m'explique pas ce que tu vas faire avec ce putain de flingue, mec !

-Je vais aller me faire une banque. Ramasser quelques billets par-ci, par-là.

-Mais, mec ! T'as arrêté ça. Les choses ont changées maintenant, tu vas te faire avoir en moins de deux. Tu vas finir en taule et sans une tune en plus. Ne repasses pas du mauvais côté, reste dans le côté légal. C'est vrai quoi, tu t'en sors bien avec ta nana et votre fils, vas pas tout foutre en l'air.

-Putain, Jasper. Tu crois que j'ai fait la moitié de la ville pour que tu me fasses ta mère Theresa ? Putain ! Mais tu business quoi depuis tout à l'heure toi ? J'croyais que t'avais arrêté aussi, alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Ma nana aime faire les boutiques, alors j'aime me faire un billet en plus pour pouvoir lui faire plaisir, dit-il.

-Bah voilà, alors viens pas dire de moi.

-Mec, entre vendre une barrette de shit à des cassos et braquer une banque y'a une différence tu crois pas ?

-Ecoute Jasper, je te demande pas de me faire la morale. Je veux juste que tu me trouves un flingue en vitesse. Maintenant si tu veux pas, dis moi le directement, ça m'éviterait de perdre du temps.

-Okay,Okay je vais te trouver ton putain de flingue. Mais laisse moi faire ce cass' avec toi. Tu t'en sortiras pas tout seul. Tout à changer maintenant, les banques ont été renforcés, surtout les banques qui restent ouvertes la nuit, dit-il. Je te laisse toute la tune, j'en ai pas besoin.

-Non. Non il est hors de question que je te laisse m'accompagner, affirmai-je.

-Edward écoutes moi…

-Non toi tu m'écoutes ! J'ai besoin de cette tune, mais j'ai pas besoin que tu me suives, je veux juste ce flingue et je me casse, coupai-je.

Il soupira et ensemble nous sortions des caves. Il m'emmena dans une petite ruelle et ouvris une boîte aux lettres accrochait au mur. Il en sortit une arme et me la mis dans la main en disant :

-Fais attention à toi, vieux. Tu sais ce que c'est, on peut perdre le contrôle en quelques secondes.

-Ouais je sais, mec. Merci, merci pour tout.

-De rien, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et ta famille.

Je lui donnais une dernière accolade et partis, pour un retour en arrière qui changera mon avenir.

[…]

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut et instinctivement touchais la place à côté de moi. Vide. La place était vide. J'ouvris un œil et constatais qu'Edward n'était pas là. Il devait être avec Jeff. J'essayais de me rendormir quand..

-Maman !

Je relevais la tête, interloquée. Je me levais doucement et m'attachais les cheveux en un chignon lâche. Après avoir remis correctement mon débardeur et mon shorty, j'entrais dans la chambre de mon fils.

-Maman, dit-il, encore tout ensommeillé.

-Oui mon bébé ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar..

Je le fis se pousser un peu et prenais place sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Il vint mettre sa petite tête sur ma poitrine et je lui embrassais le sommet du crâne. Je regardais son petit réveil : 02h48.

_Où était Edward ?_

Sûrement en train de prendre l'air, ça me faisait de la peine. Les problèmes que nous avions en ce moment lui prenaient la tête en permanence. Mais nous allions nous en sortir. Je le savais.

Mon fils dormait à présent, paisible. Je me levais délicatement et reposais sa tête sur son oreiller. Après être sortit de sa chambre et avoir refermée la porte tout en douceur, j'allais dans la salle. Je préférais attendre Edward, bien qu'il soit 3h du matin et que je reprenais le travail dans trois heures.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et attendais en réfléchissant. Au bout d'un certain moment je décidais de mettre la télé. Je zappais distraitement et entendis :

-Il semblerait que l'individu soit blessé, oui, on me confirme qu'il a été blessé à l'abdomen. On m'affirme qu'il a réussit à s'échapper. Cet individu d'une vingtaine d'année a été pris au dépourvu quand un policier..

Je me figeais alors qu'il montrait l'une des photos prises lors du braquage de cette banque.

Ces cheveux cuivrés..

Non.. Ca ne pouvait pas.. _Edward._

-L'individu en question est actuellement en cavale, plusieurs unités sont à sa recherche. Les hôpitaux ont été prévenus, au cas où l'individu se présenterait là bas. On me dit qu'il a perdu du sang, dû à sa blessure à l'abdomen, sa blessure par balle…

Le téléphone sonna et je sortis de ma torpeur.

- Allô ?

- Allo ouais c'est moi  
- Oh mon Dieu, t'es où ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, t'es devenu fou ? M'inquiétais-je  
- Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi  
- Explique-moi, ils parlent de toi à la télé, on t'recherche !  
- Calme-toi, j'ai plus beaucoup d'temps, écoute

Il était dans une cabine téléphonique, ça s'entendait. Sur ce, il commença à déballer ces paroles qui ressemblait à une musique triste.

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric  
J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique  
J'voulais t'couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a d'plus beau  
J'voulais t'sortir de cette rengaine de merde : métro, boulot, dodo_

_Seulement c'est pas avec ma musique qu'on aurait pu faire tout ça_  
_J'avais beau bosser mes lyrics, mais j'décrochais pas d'contrats_  
_Du coup j'ai craqué, et dans cette banque j'suis rentré armé_  
_"Que personne ne bouge !"_  
_C'est l'premier cri que j'ai claqué_  
_Ensuite j'ai dit à ce type de remplir les sacs_  
_D'éviter d'déclencher l'alarme s'il n'voulait pas que j'l'abatte_  
_Tu sais, j'aurais fait d'mal à personne, j'voulais l'faire baliser_  
_Prendre tout ce fric et disparaître, c'est comme ça qu'ça devait de s'passer_  
_Mais manque de bol pour moi, y avait ce putain d'keuf en civil_  
_Ce con s'est mis à m'canarder et d'là c'est parti en vrille,_  
_J'ai dû m'défendre, j'ai répliqué,_  
_Des innocents ont été touchés_  
_Ça tirait d'tous les côtés, ça criait, j'étais dépassé_  
_Dans toute cette merde, j'ai pris une bastosse dans l'ventre_  
_Tant bien qu'mal, j'ai tout de même réussi à quitter la banque_  
_Les flics ont rappliqué, c'est en passant par une ruelle que j'ai pu m'échapper_  
_Depuis j'suis en cavale, j'sais plus quoi faire, j'sais plus où aller._

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric_  
_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique_  
_J'voulais t'couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a d'plus beau_  
_J'voulais t'sortir de cette rengaine de merde : métro, boulot, dodo_  
_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric_  
_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique_  
_J'voulais qu'on vive pleinement, j'voulais qu'on kiffe vraiment_  
_J'voulais seulement te voir sourire, t'entendre rire plus souvent_

_Si on m'arrête, j'en prends facile pour vingt piges_  
_Trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise !_  
_J'suis dépassé par les événements, sans l'vouloir, j'ai tiré sur des gens_  
_Sur mes mains j'ai du sang, dorénavant rien n'sera plus comme avant_  
_J'suis vraiment désolé du tort que ça va t'causer_  
_Les flics vont t'poser des tas d'questions sur moi, y vont pas t'lâcher_  
_J'voulais ton bonheur, finalement c'est des ennuis qu'j't'apporte_  
_J'pense pas en sortir, tu vas t'retrouver seule, faut qu'tu sois forte_  
_De toute façon j'supporterai pas la prison, j'supporterai pas d'être enfermé_  
_J'deviendrai fou, j'pèterai les plombs_  
_J'te l'répète : je voulais te voir sourire, t'entendre rire, j'voulais plus t'voir trimer_  
_J'étais prêt à tout pour te faire plaisir_  
_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été le mec idéal,_  
_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir sortie de cette vie banale_  
_Pardonne-moi mes erreurs, j'te l'demande du fond du cœur,_  
_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été capable de faire ton bonheur_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric_  
_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique_  
_J'voulais t'couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a d'plus beau_  
_J'voulais t'sortir de cette rengaine de merde : métro, boulot, dodo_  
_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric_  
_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique_  
_J'voulais qu'on vive pleinement, j'voulais qu'on kiffe vraiment_  
_J'voulais seulement te voir sourire, t'entendre rire plus souvent_

_Ne dis pas à mon fils que j'ai fait ça_

_Ne lui dit pas, je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de moi_

_Dis lui simplement que j'ai fait ça pour son bonheur_

_Qu'il restera toujours dans mon cœur_

_Que je voulais qu'on ait une belle vie_

_Et que pour ça il fallait un peu de tunes pour toi et lui_

_Je vous aime, vous êtes ma famille_

_Mais je ne voulais pas rester comme ça et voir s'installer petit à petit la famine_

_Remercie aussi ton frère_

_Dis lui que je compte sur lui pour qu'avec Jeff il soit comme un père_

_J'te l'répete, dis leur que je les aimais_

_A mon fils que je suis fier de lui_

_Et que maintenant c'est lui l'homme de la maison du haut de ses trois ans et demi_

_Dis lui j't'en pris, dis lui chérie_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric  
J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique  
J'voulais t'couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a d'plus beau  
J'voulais t'sortir de cette rengaine de merde : métro, boulot, dodo  
J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait plus de fric  
J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais qu'notre vie soit fantastique  
J'voulais qu'on vive pleinement, j'voulais qu'on kiffe vraiment  
J'voulais seulement te voir sourire, t'entendre rire plus souvent_

_Cette fois ça y est, j'crois qu'j't'ai tout dit ; cette fois ça y est, j'crois qu'c'est fini  
J'voyais ça autrement, mais mon histoire s'arrête ici  
J'voulais qu'tu comprennes à quel point j't'aime  
Combien j'avais d'la peine de t'voir bosser, trimer, moi j'voulais qu'tu vives comme une reine  
J'étais p't'être trop gourmand, pour nous j'voyais la vie en grand  
J'pouvais plus perdre mon temps à bosser pour un salaire déprimant  
Tu vas m'manquer, j'aurais souhaité te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois  
J'espère vraiment qu'tu m'pardonneras_

J'entendis un coup de feu et je compris

-Edward, non ! Edward !

J'essuyais mes larmes et jetais le téléphone sur son socle. Je courais dans ma chambre et enfilais un bas de survêtement. J'allais ensuite dans la chambre de Jeff et pris mon fils à toute hâte avec sa couverture. Il marmonna mais ne se réveilla pas. J'enfilais mes baskets et sortis de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'arrivais sur le palier d'en face et frappais comme une demeurée à la porte. J'entendis un pas lourd et je priais pour qu'_il_ ouvre rapidement. Mais ce fut Rosalie.

-Bella ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Rose, prends Jeff, je dois m'en aller, Edward a fait des conneries, la coupai-je en lui mettant Jeff dans les bras.

-Quoi ?

-Où est Emmett ?sanglotai-je.

-Il est de nuit, il quitte dans quatre heures. Bella je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, où est Edward ?

-J'ai pas le temps, occupe toi du petit, allume la télé tu vas comprendre !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et partis. Je descendis les escaliers en toute hâte et sortis en trombe dans les rues sombre de Seattle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule banque ouverte la nuit près de chez nous, et je savais où se trouvait la cabine à proximité. Je courus le plus vite possible, le vent froid me brûlait la peau et je n'avais qu'un simple débardeur. Je passais par les ruelles sinueuses et sombres, mais elles me ramèneraient plus vite à Edward. Je vis le lampadaire qui signifiait que j'approchais et je reconnus les lumières des gyrophares de police. J'arrivais dans la rue où se trouvait la cabine téléphonique et me stoppais un instant. Il y'avait un paquet de flics !

Je m'avançais en courant et fus stoppé par un agent.

-Non Madame, la zone est interdite au publique, me dit-il.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Un fugitif, il a braqué une banque et..

-C'est mon mari ! criai-je.

Il parut déconcerté et j'en profitais pour passer sous son bras et avançais entre le tas d'agents. Il y'avait les ambulances aussi. _Pourquoi avait-on besoin d'ambulance ?_

Non, ce coup de feu, non…

Je m'avançais et arrivais au niveau de la cabine, un agent était devant en train de parler dans son talkie-walkie.

-Fugitif stoppé, le jeune homme s'est donné la mort, aucune trace..

_S'est donné la mort ?_

J'avançais et tombé à genoux devant Edward, il était ensanglanté. Il s'était mit une balle, un suicide. Son front était trempé de sang et ses cheveux n'étaient plus cuivrés mais beaucoup plus foncés. Je passais une main sur son visage inanimé, inanimé pour toujours. Mes larmes tombaient sur mes joues et je lui chuchotais un « Je t'aime ».

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, c'est interdit aux personne étrangères à nos services, me dit un agent.

Je pris la main d'Edward, elle était déjà anormalement froide.

-C'est mon mari, dis-je.

-Madame..

-C'est mon mari ! coupai-je, énervée à travers mes larmes.

-Madame je vais devoir recouvrir à la force, dit-il.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'EST MON MARI !

Il allait répliquer quand deux bras puissant me prirent par la taille pour m'emmener plus loin. Je me débattais mais rien y faisais. Un grand brun, un ambulancier me posa plus loin, derrière les banderoles jaunes.

-Comment osez vous ! C'est mon mari !

Il s'en alla et j'essayais de le suivre mais une armoire à glace me barra la route. Un crissement de pneu se fit entendre et je regardais derrière moi. Emmett.

-Trésor !

-Emmett !

Il s'approcha de moi et j'éclatais en sanglot. Mon grand frère me prit dans ses bras mais je le frappais.

-Il s'est tué Emmett !sanglotai-je en tambourinant son torse. Il s'est donné la mort alors qu'on allait s'en sortir !

Je frappais hystériquement le torse d'Emmett. Mon frère me bloqua et attira ma tête sur son torse.

-Je sais Trésor, je sais.

Mon frère pleurait lui aussi. J'éclatais en sanglot dans ses bras.

-Edward ! Edward putain !

Mon frère embrassa mon front de toutes ses forces et essaya de contenir mes mouvements. Il me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

-Emmett, je veux pas y croire ! Je l'aime putain !

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais.

-Alors..

-Chut.. Tout est finit maintenant.

_Mon frère avait toujours était sage avec moi, et en cette mi-juin, encore une fois, il avait raison. Tout était finit…_

_**1 semaine plus tard…**_

L'enterrement s'était déroulé ce matin, le cercueil était évidemment fermé. Ca avait prit une semaine, une semaine pour que la police veuille bien me rendre le corps de mon mari. La cérémonie s'était passé sans encombre, Emmett me soutenait 24heures/24 depuis une semaine. Le plus dire avait été de l'annoncer à Jeff deux jours après la perte d'Edward..

_« Flash Back »_

-Mon bébé, tu viens une minute voir tonton et maman ? Appelai-je.

Jeff sortit de sa chambre, Rosalie sur ses pas. Rosalie avait des cernes, et les traits tirés, elle était celle qui arrivait le mieux à garder une mine impassible face à mon fils.

Mon frère me tenait fermement la main et comme je m'y attendais Jeff posa la question :

-Maman, il est où papa ?

-Justement mon cœur, c'est de papa que je voudrais te parler, soufflai-je en retenant mes larmes.

Il s'assit face à moi sur son petit pouf et m'écouta avec attention.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée, avec les étoiles ?

-Oui, m'en rappelle ! Même que c'est les gens qui se transforment en étoiles quand ils peuvent plus rester avec les autres gens, dit-il.

-Voilà, exactement. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit après ça ?

-Oui, d'aller me brosser les dents et au lit, continua-t-il.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rosalie.

-Oui mais avant ça ?

-Euh… Qu'ils le voulaient pas toujours les gens, être des étoiles ?

-Oui voilà… Et bien…

Le silence s'installa un instant que devais-je lui raconter ?

-Ce que ta mère essaye de te dire, Crapule, c'est que depuis avant-hier le ciel compte une étoile de plus, dit Emmett. Regarde…

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la fenêtre près du canapé. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles scintillaient par milliers dans le ciel obscur.

-Tu en vois une qui brille plus que les autres ?demanda mon frère à Jeff.

-Peut être celle là, là haut. Celle à côté de l'autre qui scintille pas beaucoup..

Emmett le reposa à terre et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Ton père a dû partir, c'est devenu une étoile maintenant, dit mon frère.

Jeff le regarda quelques instants, il se tourna vers moi et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues me brisèrent le cœur, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-C'est..C'est vrai Maman ?bégaya-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux douloureusement, faisant couler les larmes qui y stagnaient, et hochais piteusement la tête.

-Mais..

Jeff pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant.

-Mon bébé..

-Non ! Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas ! Il ne devait pas m'abandonner !

Sur ce il courut dans sa chambre en esquivant mes bras. Rosalie le suivit en lançant :

-C'est rien Bella chérie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

A peine entendis-je la porte se refermait que j'éclatais en sanglot, Emmett reprit place à côté de moi, il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

-On va s'en sortir Trésor, je suis là, ça va aller, chuchota-t-il en déposant des petits baisers sur ma joues.

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Je crois que mon cœur en avait prit un coup, le brisant à nouveau. Emmett, Rosalie et moi avions décidé de ne pas emmener Jeff à l'enterrement aujourd'hui. C'était donc Madame Cullen qui était venu le garder, c'était une des femmes chez qui je faisais le ménage, elle était foncièrement gentille et adorait les enfants.

Je regardais autour de moi, Emmett était appuyé sur la table à manger, il avait enlevé la veste de son costume et desserrait sa cravate, il avait les yeux dans le vide. Rosalie, elle, regardait par la fenêtre pensivement, sa robe noire la rendait tristement blanche. Esmée était dans la chambre, elle regardait Jeff dormir. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur la petite table de salon devant moi. Les rapports de police, les factures, l'acte de décès d'Edward et son alliance. J'avais décidé de garder celle-ci, ne voulant pas la laisser partir avec lui dans ce cercueil, où j'aurais eu l'impression qu'elle serait oubliée à jamais. Doucement, je la mis autour de mon cou et laissais retomber la bague sur mon cœur. _Là où était sa place. _

-Bella ?

Je me tournais vers Esmée, elle refermait doucement la porte de chambre à Jeff.

-Je vais y aller, continua-t-elle. Appelles moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Ton petit bout de chou dort depuis deux bonnes heures.

-Merci Esmée, merci pour tout, dis-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-C'est normal Bella, tu vas t'en sortir d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête et elle embrassa mon front tendrement. Elle salua mon frère et ma belle sœur et partit. Le silence dans le salon dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Je croisais le regard d'Emmett et soupirais. Ca n'avait pas arrêté de la semaine, un vrai défilé d'inspecteur et de policiers en tout genre, sans compter les journalistes. Je me levais de mauvaise grâce et me dirigeais vers la porte, Emmett attrapa ma main et m'accompagna jusqu'à celle-ci. J'ouvris et constatais que c'était un homme brun en costume cravate.

-Madame Masen ?

-Oui.

-Bonjour Madame, je cherche Monsieur Masen, est-il ici ?

Je sentis Emmett raffermir sa prise sur ma main alors que je ravalais mes larmes.

-Non, il n'est plus ici, Edward est décédé, il y'a de ça une semaine, répondis-je.

Le visage de l'homme afficha un air désolé et perdu, après quelques secondes il reprit la parole :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

J'hochais la tête et le silence ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne me dise :

-Je suppose donc que cela vous revient de droit, dit-il en me tendant une lettre.

Je la pris et observais ce qui était marqué sur l'enveloppe.

_Mr. Edward Masen, Art E__vasion. _

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Questionnai-je.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à l'ouvrir, je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées à l'intérieur. Je vais vous laisser, en espérant avoir de vos nouvelles d'ici peu.

Je le saluais et il me serra la main. Je rentrais à l'appartement, à peine étais-je assise que l'on refrappa à la porte. Emmett alla ouvrir alors que je posais la lettre sur la table.

-Salut, est ce que c'est bien l'appartement de Bella ?entendis-je.

Mon frère ouvra plus grand la porte et lui et un homme blond arrivèrent. Cet homme, je l'vais vu de loin à l'enterrement. Il portait un pantalon noir et un maillot moulant à longues manches de la même couleur. Il avait avec lui un sac de sport. C'était le sac de sport d'Edward.

-Isabella ?dit-il.

-Oui, et vous êtes ?demandai-je.

-Jasper, un très bon ami d'Edward.

Je lui serrais la main en souriant faiblement, c'était comme si je le connaissais.

-Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, avouai-je.

-Au moins autant qu'il m'a parlé de vous, dit-il. Edward est venu me voir, le soir où tout a dérapé.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir et il prit place sur le canapé en face de moi, je l'écoutais attentivement.

-J'ai grandit avec Edward, c'était comme mon frère, on faisait tout ensemble, les conneries incluses. Mais quand il a eu son fils, il a tout arrêté, c'est pour ça que quand je l'ai vu arrivé dans les caves l'autre soir, j'ai su que ça allait pas. Il m'a raconté votre galère financière et il m'a dit qu'il voulait un flingue. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader ou même de l'accompagner, mais Edward est têtu et il sait que je l'écoute la plupart du temps, j'ai rien pu faire. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait et il est partit. J'ai pas pu rester en place, à savoir qu'il état partit faire le con alors que toutes les banques ont été renforcés, ça m'a prit la tête. J'ai laissé tombé le business et je suis allé à la banque, mais c'était trop tard. Je suis arrivé au même moment que vous, je l'ai vu aussi dans la cabine. Je m'en veux tellement de pas être arrivé à temps, j'aurais pu l'aider putain ! Je suis resté là, une bonne heure, je vous ai vu partir, j'ai traîné à travers les flics, cherchant lequel avait bien pu lui tiré dessus. Et là j'ai entendu. Ils ne trouvaient pas l'argent, aucune trace de la tune. J'ai tout de suite compris. Je suis parti en courant, les flics sillonnaient les rues, à la recherche de cette oseille. Je suis allée à quatre bâtiments de la banque, et j'ai vu que la vitre qui donnait sur les caves était cassée. J'ai descendu jusqu'au sous sol et je suis entrée dans la cave, c'était notre ancienne planque, de quand on était gamins. Le sac était là, avec un portable, j'ai regardé le portable, y'avait juste un sms en cours d'écriture. Il avait marqué : ' T'avais raison p'tit frère '.

Je pleurais au fil de son récit alors que j'observais Jasper retenir ses larmes lui aussi.

-Je suis resté dans cette putain de cave jusqu'à ce que les flics disparaissent, j'ai prit le sac et le portable et je suis remonté chez moi. J'ai attendu l'enterrement et je vous ai suivit jusqu'ici. Je vous aurais reconnu entre toutes, vous étiez exactement comme il me le décrivait tous les soirs.

Il prit le sac et le posa sur la table, il me tendit le téléphone, et dit :

-Tout ça, ça vous revient, il a fait tout ça pour vous. Je n'ai pas touché à l'argent, mais comme vous devez le savoir avec les infos, il y a 846 000 dollars là dedans, dit-il.

J'allais parler quand mon fils fit irruption dans la pièce. Il vint vers moi d'un pas encore tout alourdi par le sommeil en se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux cuivrés encore plus en bataille que d'habitude . Je le pris dans mes bras et il s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux, me faisant un câlin. Il regarda Jasper et dit doucement :

-Salut.

Jasper ne parlait pas mais il hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon bébé ?

-Pourquoi le sac de papa il est là ? Il est revenu ?demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non mon bébé, il n'est pas revenu, soufflai-je.

Mon fils retint ses larmes et alla cacher sa tête dans mon cou. Je le serrais fort contre moi, le berçant, tandis que mes larmes coulaient en silence sur mes joues. Je regardais Emmett, il semblait aussi triste que moi devant Jeff. Mon regard se posa sur Jasper et je vis très bien que c'était la ressemblance entre mon fils et mon mari qui le choquait. Je lui pris la main et lui chuchotais un merci.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Jeff pour se rendormir, je l'allongeais sur le canapé doucement et posais une couverture sur lui. Jasper me regardait toujours.

-Il est magnifique, me dit-il.

Je souris et caressais la joue de mon fils.

-Il ressemble beaucoup à Edward, soufflai-je.

Jasper acquiesça et se leva.

-Je vais te laisser, ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie.

Je secouais la tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone.

Il prit un papier et l'écrivit rapidement.

-Appelles moi quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure et pour n'importe quoi, je serai là à la minute ou tu auras besoin de moi. Appelles moi pour l'anniversaire du petit, que je sois là, et pour le tien aussi.

-Tu sais que tu es son parrain ?soufflai-je.

-Qu..Quoi ?

-Edward a toujours voulu que ce soit toi, tu étais son petit frère, il voulait que tu représentes quelque chose pour Jeff, affirmai-je.

Jasper me regarda, incrédule. Il caressa timidement le front de mon fils et chuchota :

-Jeff..

Il se tourna vers moi et continua sur le même ton :

-Appelles moi pour tout et n'importe quoi, quand le petit sera malade ou quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour aller le chercher à l'école, je serai là.

J'hochais la tête.

-Merci Jasper, soufflai-je.

Il prit ma main et me dit :

-C'est normal, vous êtes de la famille depuis toujours.

Je souris faiblement et il embrassa ma tempe avant de s'en aller. Je regardais le sac et le portable. J'appuyais sur les touches du portable et une photo de Jeff, Edward et moi s'afficha à l'écran. Je caressais l'écran du bout du doigt, il me manquait tellement.

Emmett retira le sac de la table et je vis la lettre, je l'avais presque oublié. Je l'ouvris doucement et la lu entre les lignes quelques secondes. J'éclatais en sanglot.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? s'inquièta Emmett.

-C'est une maison de disque, sanglotai-je. Ils veulent acheter les œuvres d'Edward. Ils sont prêts à payer Emmett. On allait s'en sortir ! On allait s'en sortir Emmett !

Mon frère se figea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Tout ça avait été inutile !

_On allait s'en sortir._

* * *

**_Je sais que c'est triste, même moi j'en ai pleuré alors.._**

**_Mais tout ne peut pas toujours être beau, rose et bien rangé, donc Edward ne pouvait pas rester .._**

**_De plus, c'est pour respecter la musique :/_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même .._**

**_Bon bin, reviews pour me dire tout ça.._**

**_Je vous réponds ;)_**

**_Pour les anonymes, je répondrais à celles qui lisent mes autres fanfic's sinon, pour les autres je vous remercie d'avance._**

**_Bisous tout le monde et prenez soin de vous !_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


End file.
